1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover of a connector used in automobile connections, and more particularly, to a connector cover structure which enables an incomplete fitting of male and female connector members to be detected or which promotes complete fitting of the male and female connector members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector cover employed in an electrical connection for an automobile is designed to cover the portion of an electric wire which is connected to a male connector member and is formed of a synthetic resin continuously from the male connector member. The male connector member is fitted into and is coupled with a female connector member by making an engaging claw of the male connector member engage with an engaging hole in the outer surface of the female connector member. Although such a cover protects the electric wire, it does not protect the male and female connector member bodies. Thus, the conventional cover cannot be used at a site where a stone may strike, such as in an engine compartment of the vehicle. Furthermore, when the male and female connector members are fitted with each other incompletely, the male connector member may come off the female connector member due to vibrations.